


Plot twist

by tempi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Short, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempi/pseuds/tempi
Summary: It was obvious when you thought about it, Harry just didn't think about it.Idiot.





	Plot twist

-Hermione wants to present us her boyfriend

 

  
-But...you already know him

 

  
They were sitting in the three broomsticks, eating lunch and catching ups in what they couldn't share through letters, his dad had gone for more drinks while his papa was asking him about his friends, the ones that didn't come yet because they were attending other business and his boyfriend couldn't come because of some homework he had to attend, but Harry suspected that it was because he felt uncomfortable around his family that was warm and welcoming, his papa told him that for dad and Sirius it was the same that he should just give Draco some time. And he was giving him time, also today was about Hermione.

 

  
-It isn't Ron

 

  
-What?!

 

  
It was in that moment that his dad arrived, and it showed how used his dad was used to his papa antics that he didn't even stopped and rolled his eyes, he just sat and gave each of them their drinks.

 

  
-What happened?

 

  
-Did you know that Hermione isn't dating Ron?

 

  
-Ah, that

 

  
-Did you know?

 

  
And when he saw his dad smirk to his papa, he could see the Slytherin in him that was cunning and brilliant, also he could see that smirk in his reflection from time to time.

 

  
-It's kind of obvious

 

 

-Oh, is it? Then I suppose you know who she is dating

 

 

-Yes

 

  
It was in this moments that Harry saw what Sirius meant when he said that Draco and he made him remember of his dad and papa, even if Harry didn't like to acknowledge it, he could now see he was right.

 

  
-How?

 

  
-She is always talking about him

 

  
And it was like the sun appearing on a cloudy day, it made sense, it was so obvious that he thought he was stupid because she never tried to hide it, he just wasn't listening or paying attention, and his dad was smirking at both of them because now like an echo he had the name of the boyfriend, because she was in love and he had been so blind.

 

  
-What would I do without you?

 

 

-Crash and burn

 

  
Okay, gross, they were kissing, so he got up to go find Hermione who was probably arriving with her boyfriend, her obvious boyfriend, and it was Hermione who was dating him, he thought she would date Ron and that was dumb because they are best friends, brother, and sister, and they bicker like an old couple but they aren't attracted to each other, dumb Harry, dumb Potter, and he was one of her best friends.

 

  
-Harry!

 

  
She was smiling, beaming and glowing and he could say that this could be the one, the stuff of legends because they were perfect for each other with the way they look at each other, they were alone in their own world, and if Hermione Granger would break a rule it would be for the people she loved the most and Harry believes that this is the person that she loves the most, the one that every girl in Hogwarts want and desire, the shy and cute mess that it was this professor, the perfect student, and a professor, Harry had been such an idiot.

 

  
-I want to present you, my boyfriend,

 

  
Glowing and beautiful.

 

  
-Harry, Newt

 

  
-Newt, Harry

 

  
Yes, he knew him, and it made perfect sense, Hermione Granger, and Newt Scamander.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So a friend of mine put me this idea in my mind of Newt and Hermione, and she sold it to me in a way that I fell in love with that ship even do it doesn't exist but well, this is from me to her and for me and maybe to sell more people the idea of this ship, it would be my guilty pleasure.  
> Here Newt isn't an old person, here he is a young professor that is known and THE Newt Scamander he is just 26 give or take, I just change his time, and yes, James and Regulus are Harry's dad and papa.  
> Hope you like it, thank you for reading it!


End file.
